


Art for "There are no monsters under my bed… they’re in the closet"

by AkumuBlack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkumuBlack/pseuds/AkumuBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my little contribution for the amazing story written by The_milky_way for the Teen Wolf Big Bang!<br/>You can find it <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2713034">HERE</a>, go read it, it's a really good and fun story :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "There are no monsters under my bed… they’re in the closet"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There are no monsters under my bed… they’re in the closet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713034) by [the_milky_way](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_milky_way/pseuds/the_milky_way). 



> I just wanted to thank Dee, for her patience, and the moderators over at the Teen wolf BB community, whom I know I exasperated with my general absence (Sorry).  
> Thank you all for the amazing work you've done and you're doing!

  
[ ](http://s198.photobucket.com/user/Akumu_Black/media/Public/finalepicc_zpse3a0939b.jpg.html)   



End file.
